ronwrongturnfandomcom-20200214-history
Shinte Altan Ordu
The Shinte Altan Ordu 'have the power of Nomadism (replaces Aztec?) Game Info '''Governments: 'Despotism; Republican; Socialism '''National Bonuses: (possible) *Receives 60 bonus resources for each enemy killed *Plunder from enemy buildings increased 33% *Start with 1 level of Military Tech already researched Unique units muster: *Keshiks *Tatars *Alman *Mogoï mobile flamethrower? *Marzan mobile AA halftrack? *Shurga armoured car *Araaman attack helicopter *Khan Baar Experimental unit: Kheureu hunter drone Suggestions and spoilers CtW hints The KGV mentions that the Red Army's tactics are a state secret not to be breached on pain of torture and summary execution. Faction summary *Heavily militarised faction which emphasises tank rushing again. If at first you're not Russian, rush again. Leaders: I'm hungry. Have you any facts for me? Tech tree: (needs a graphic) Monuments buildable: (needs a sliedshow) History For those of an adventerous and rebellious spirit desirous of adventure and somewhat lunatic disposition, Siberia comes to the mind. For almost fifty years since the collapse of Russian rule in Siberia, it has become the haunt of many an outcast or soul weary of the grinding oppression of civilised life: drug smugglers, gun runners, mercenaries, runaways, deserters, fugitive serial killers, disgraced criminal gangs, schemers and pioneers all who left behind the trappings of civilisation, some out of choice, and others out of necessity. For this is the land of Shinte Altan Ordu — the New Golden Horde. A place where only the toughest and the most warlike survive. A horde of ruthless, depraved, cruel and barbarous semi-nomadic pillagers, where all men are expected to be itinerant warriors and forbidden from engaging in the usual commerce or trade any other culture usually expects of its men. From the Urals all the way to the shores of California, the name "New Golden Horde" is enough to strike fear even in the blackest and stoutest of red-blooded hearts. Whispers abound throughout the capitals of the civilised world that of every ten men who enter this beautiful but hostile land, it is said eight of them will die, the ninth will remain there for life, and the last one wil go mad with bloodlust, only to return as a raider to wreak havoc against his former friends. Early history: the Crucible of Empires For centuries, the land called Siberia was once home to a wild variety of peoples — forest-dwelling Chukchi, and wild Turkic horsemen, some of which became the scourge of empires. One such Turkic conqueror was Temujin, who then adopted the name Genghis Khan. He created a new nation of horse-riding nomads — the Mongols, and created an empire which stretched over half of present-day Eurasia and northern Eastasia, as late as 1300 CE When Genghis Khan's empire fell to pieces, one of the first peoples to benefit it was the Russians. Bit by bit, they slowly inched up their way through the treacherous mountain slopes and snows of Siberia, and eventually founded a nation that rivalled the Mongol Empire in size. The Birth of the New Golden Horde The Russian Empire was not fated to last. By the 19th century, grinding poverty, rampant corruption and dissensions created massive social tensions of tectonic magnitude which no amount of legislation could simply avert. The disaster came in 1914 when the Russians entered a war with the former Austro-Hungarian empire in central Eurasia, which then escalated into a conflict with the Ottoman Empire and Germany. Calamity was swift and relentless: men died, families were shattered, the costs of war plunged banks into debt and an all-out military coup against the imperial household, which then resulted in a massive five-year long bloodletting which swept through all of Western Russia (now present-day Vidalia) like a plague. Great Northern War I'm hungry. Have you any facts for me? Death of Trotsky I'm hungry. Have you any facts for me? African adventures I'm hungry. Have you any facts for me? First Levantine War *Initially unsuccessful in invading Jihadia, Vidalia manages to annex the Caucasus and establish the Egyptian Workers' Republic and the People's Republic of Ethiopia. However, this first attempt at creating a Vidalist state in Africa would go awry. War of the Angolan Succession (see main article here) *Attempts for a second go at a Vidalian Africa are made complicated with its relations with Jihadia and failure to control the Egyptian Workers' Republic. Elsewhere, the People's Republic of Ethiopia eventually falls apart. Horde Civil War I'm hungry. Have you any facts for me? Involvement in the Second Great War Vidalia takes Northern Iran in an attempt to prevent Salviatian forces from attacking any further. Category:Major factions